


Must Have Been The Wind

by SyrupLime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song fic, harley pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyrupLime/pseuds/SyrupLime
Summary: Based off of the song: Must Have Been The Wind by Alec Benjamin**Harley heard noises in the apartment above him.





	Must Have Been The Wind

Harley was used to not being able to sleep. Between nightmares, deadlines, and the countless ideas flying through his head at any given moment, he rarely slept more than an hour or two. Not healthy for a college student, he knew. But tonight. Tonight wasn’t his fault. 

He had been trying to sleep, really. He was going home tomorrow for goodness sake, no way was he risking missing his plane because he couldn’t wake up. So, he has gone to sleep promptly at 12:30 am. 

He was finally starting to doze off when he heard glass shattering above him. At first, he thought it was another nightmare, but he soon realized that it wasn’t when he heard a broken voice speak. He couldn’t make out the words, but it sounded like they had been crying. He looked over at his alarm and it was about 2 am. 

Harley wasn’t going back to sleep. 

He quietly excited his apartment, careful not to wake his elderly neighbor. He made his way to the elevator (that Harley had fixed, thank you very much) and pressed the button for the second floor. When he got out, he searched for the apartment above his. He knocked when he reached it. 

A boy about Harley’s age cautiously opened the door. He was a few inches shorter than Harley and had tear tracks running down his face. When he saw Harley, he pulled his sweater hem down a bit. He looked up at Harley expectantly. 

“Oh, sorry”, Harley started. “I just heard glass breaking and I thought…”

Harley trailed off as the boy shook his head. 

“I think your ears are playing tricks on you”, the boy replied simply. “Thanks for coming to check, but, uh, I have to go back inside. Wish I could give you an answer, but I didn’t hear anything. Must have been the wind.”

Harley watched the boy and he avoided his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself. Harley tried peering into the apartment but the boy quickly blocked his view. He looked at the smaller boy and nodded. 

“All right” Harley finally said. “Sorry for bothering you.”

The boy shook his head again. “No bother.”

Harley stood there for a sec before nodding again and turning away. He could hear the door shut behind him as he made his way back to the elevator. He took the short trip back to his room, unlocking the door and stepping inside. 

He knows he’s not going to sleep any time soon, so he starts to tinker on one of his projects. But he’s mind was still on the boy upstairs and he was more staring at the pieces then doing anything. He fell back against his floor with a huff. 

He watched the ceiling, listening for more sounds. There was nothing, but Harley couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. He knew it was none of his business and that he didn’t really know what was going on. But Harley’s known what it’s like to be in a bad place and not knowing how to get out. He wouldn’t leave someone like that. 

He stood up and made the trip back upstairs. He reaches the door and he stops. He shouldn’t do this. He’s intruding on someone else’s life. He was a total stranger to this boy, and for all he knew, nothing was happening. Still, he knocked again. 

Immediately, the door opened to reveal the boy. He looked up at Harley, looking him in the eyes this time. Watching him carefully. Trying to figure out what he was going to say this time. 

“God, sorry”, Harley burst out. “But are you sure you’re okay?”

The boy gave him a soft smile. “Thank you for coming, but...I promise I’m okay.”

Harley stood there for a while, still not convinced. He watched the other boy, trying to find a sign of distress. The boy seemed to get this and he huffed. 

“Go”, he said, pushing lightly on Harley’s chest. “I’ll be okay.”

Harley didn’t know if the boy went from ‘I’m okay’ to ‘I’ll be okay’, but he didn’t comment. He gave the boy one last look before turning away again. He heard a sigh behind him and the door clicked shut. 

***

Harley left the next day. He was gone for two weeks over winter break and he couldn’t stop worrying about the boy. Even while his sister teased him and his mom questioned him on his classes and his friends, his mind was stuck in the tear-streaked face of the boy. 

When he got back, he listened intently to the sounds coming from above him. One night, he heard soft crying and he knew it was the boy. He got a speaker and flipped through his playlist until he got to the song ‘Lean On Me’. He hoped the subtle message was going through as he fell asleep. 

It wasn’t until a few weeks into the second semester when he heard loud shouts. There was the sound of wood splintering and sobbing. Finally, he heard the door slam and loud footfalls. He waited until all sounds of someone moving stopped before rushing upstairs. 

He hurried down the hall and knocked hard on the door. He got no answer and when he was starting to think no one was there, the door hesitantly slid open. The boy was peaking out of the door, signature sweater wrapped around his frame. He looked up at Harley in surprise. 

He looked like he was about to say something, probably another excuse, but Harley cut him off. 

“I know. You don’t know where the sound is coming from”, he rushed out. “I don’t believe that. But it’s not my place to question that. I’m just here to say...I’m here. I’m right downstairs. And if you ever need to, stop by. I usually have food, or video games, or even if you just want to sit, in here. If you need me.”

The boy looked at him in shock, but Harley wasn’t done. 

“And, if you’re ever ready, we can talk about the noise. But I’m not going to force you. Okay?”

The boy looked at him, taking it in. Slowly, he nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay”, Harley breathes out. He gave the boy a small smile before turning around. 

“Wait!”

Harley turned as the boy ducked back inside. He came out with his phone, a charger, a blanket, and some ice cream. He turned and locked the door before marching over to Harley. 

“I’m Peter”, the boy said. 

Harley grinned. “Okay Peter, I’m Harley. You coming down.”

The boy—Peter—gave him a look before leading the way to the elevator. Harley smiled brightly before following. They made their way back to his apartment and Peter quickly set up shop on the couch. Harley followed wordlessly. 

“Netflix?”, Harley asked and Peter nodded, already shoveling ice cream into his mouth. 

They started to watch some new movie that Harley had never seen—nor wanted to see—but it seemed to calm Peter down. 

“Thank you”, the boy whispered suddenly. Harley turned to see the boy staring intently at the screen, tears silently running down his face. 

“Your welcome”, Harley said. “You’re always welcome here.”

Peter turned and smiled at him. The watched each other for a few minutes before simultaneously turning back to the screen. When Harley heard quiet sobs coming from Peter’s direction, he figures it must have been the wind.


End file.
